


Если с Фаустом не повезло

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Trigun
Genre: A New Take On An Old Joke, Don't Really Need Knowledge Of Either Series To Get It, Gen, Parodya bit philosophical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team





	Если с Фаустом не повезло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Faustian Fail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811918) by [arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper). 



— Любое мое желание? — переспросил Вэш у милого существа, похожего на крысу. Что-то чуялось скверное в этой сделке, но Вэш предпочитал скорее раз за разом доверять и разочаровываться, чем жить в постоянных подозрениях. И чувствовал себя в силах пережить все подлые удары, которым подвергался из-за своей наивности.  
— Да. От участи желающего зависит масштабность желания. А я еще не встречал участи подобной твоей. Сложно даже представить желание, тебе неподвластное — отвечал Кьюбэй.  
— Тогда я знаю, чего хочу, — произнес Вэш твердо. Уже очень, очень давно это было его единственным желанием. И вот, наконец, нашлась разгадка к головоломке, решение которой он искал с детства.  
— Желаю всеобщего мира, где ни одно существо не нанесет вреда другому, но чтобы при этом не была нарушена их свобода воли.  
Если эта странная крыса может исполнить такое желание, то Вэшу было уже неважно, что станет потом с ним. Он заплатит любую цену.  
Кьюбэй задумался.  
— Кажется, ты все-таки нашел для меня неисполнимое желание. Ты просишь двух противоположных вещей одновременно. Обезопасить разумных существ от нанесения вреда друг другу довольно легко, но это невозможно без известного ограничения свободы. Проблема не в нужных для этого силах. Просто твое желание — оксюморон.  
Вэш вздохнул:  
— Вот так и знал. Ну, нет так нет. Это у меня одно желание.  
— Постой, — заторопился Кьюбэй, видя, что Вэш собрался уходить. — Хоть я и не могу исполнить невозможное, но у тебя все равно есть сила — почти безграничная. Ты же можешь найти ей применение, подумав хорошенько. По опыту сужу, что нет существ, полностью удовлетворенных своей жизнью. Не спеши, задумайся. Ты же хочешь еще чего-нибудь. Вечной молодости?  
— Уже есть.  
— Неуязвимости в битве?  
— Почти уже.  
— Неисчерпаемого богатства?  
— Незачем.  
— А самки твоего вида? Других видов? Или всех видов?  
— Зачем мне любовь без взаимности, — тут Вэш прервался. — Но ты мне напомнил, есть у меня еще другое желание.  
— Славно, славно. Что угодно.  
— Дай мне силу понимать женщин. Ну, то есть когда её «нет» значит «да», а когда это действительно «нет». Вот про это.  
Последовавшая пауза оказалась долгой. Кьюбэй подергивал глазом и всем телом, крутился волчком. Вэш терпеливо ждал. Наконец, маленькая крыса произнесла:  
— Давай обсудим то желание насчет мира во всем мире...


End file.
